


You, Me, and the Baby Makes Three.

by SeaofSin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Twincest, maxicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaofSin/pseuds/SeaofSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So long as no one bothered them, they could live their lives with some semblance of normality.<br/>How quickly that was turned upside down, when a certain miracle entered their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Far We've Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maximoffs_against_the_world](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximoffs_against_the_world/gifts).



> Written for Maximoffs_against_the_world, who requested domestic fluff/having a baby together.  
> Two parts.

The Avengers had their suspicions for a long time. There was some sense of over familiarity between their new teammates; they were too intimate, too attached for them not to have some level of romantic love for their twin. Their prolonged glances that they thought no one would notice, their extreme concern for the other, their quick touches and sly smiles- it was all too clear that they thought of one another as more than a sibling.

None of them were entirely surprised when they explained the nature of their relationship. Some of them weren't exactly comfortable with the idea, but they weren't about to argue the point. They were valuable allies, what they did in their own time was their business. Driving them away because they disagreed about the nature of the twins' feelings for one another wouldn't be wise, was the team's unanimous agreement. So long as this didn't compromise their missions, then none of the Avengers cared much.

The public, on the other hand, was a completely different issue. They had argued the very idea that two of their protectors could possibly be in a relationship like this, believing it would influence immorality among their families. Pietro couldn't give a damn about their complaints, as long as he had Wanda, he was happy. Wanda despised to hear the hatred, the negative energy drove her crazy, as did the constant aggression thrown their way whenever they went in public. Pietro couldn't simply brush it off, he could never remain calm whenever anyone threatened his dear sister, getting aggressive in return. Whenever a hateful comment was said to his beloved twin he would immediately toss one back, his sharp wit swiftly able to pluck a creative insult from seemingly thin air.

By this point, the team decided to hold a public intervention, decrying the negative attention towards their teammates. To them, it shouldn't have been an issue. The twins were Avengers, regardless, and the public should have been grateful, no matter what their personal beliefs regarding their relationship were. The Avengers may have had their squicks about the incestuous nature of their love, but they refused to allow that define their role as Avengers. For that, the Maximoff twins were immeasurably grateful.

Things became a bit more calm after that, no more overt aggression was given towards them in public, though complaints about their influences were still prominent. Eventually they learned to tune out these vocal groups, preferring to live their lives in relative quiet, and soon they too were silenced, learning to quell their objections after it became clear that the twins were important members of the team. So long as the twins continued to act in the service of the public, they should be grateful, no matter what their qualms about their love were.

The Maximoffs simply shrugged it off. They supposed apathy was better than abject hatred, and that so long as no one bothered them, they could live their lives with some semblance of normality.

How quickly that was turned upside down, when a certain miracle entered their lives. It had been early one morning, Pietro was sitting on their couch, anxiety rushing through his body. Wanda had been late for her most recent period, and he was silently praying that it only meant the best. For the past two years they had been desperately trying for a baby, but to no avail. Right now he was certain that his heart was going to burst in anticipation, his eyes watching the clock, each second taking far too long for his liking. Being nervous wouldn't help him, it would only make this feel longer, he rationalized.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Wanda finally emerged, her hands behind her back.

"Wellwhatdidthetestsay?" he babbled nervously, his voice moving too quickly, every word becoming jumbled. It happened sometimes, when he was angry or excited, and right now, he was definitely excited, his feet bouncing against the floor before he stood up.

Wanda shot him a dazzling grin before her hands came from behind her back, showing him the pregnancy test. Two blue lines. "I'm pregnant." she whispered excitedly. "We're going to be parents!"

Pietro, for all of his quick wit, was stunned speechless. He always had some quip on standby, some remark he could make to anything anyone said, but now he was unable to respond, joy washing over him in tidal waves. He knew he must have been gawking, his eyes blown wide in surprise and his lips quirked into a wide, unabashed, grin. Perhaps words weren't needed, he decided, as he threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"My God... I..." he stuttered, trying to find the words to express just how happy this made him. His heart was pounding heavily, and he buried his face into her shoulder, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. "I'm... I'm just so happy. A baby..." He felt like he was choking on his words, his body trembling in utter love.

Wanda was laughing joyously, crushing him tightly to her, her fingers coming to tangle into his hair, kissing his crown. "Not just _a_ baby. Our baby. Yours and mine. We're going to have a family again." she mumbled, running a calming hand over his quivering body.

Curiously, his palm travelled down to her abdomen, feeling for any sign of change. Wanda just giggled, clearly knowing what was on his mind. Her hands came to rest over his own, clasping his fingers in hers, twining them together perfectly.

"I'm only a month or so along, there won't be that quite yet. Wait until month three or so." she said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

To Pietro, there was nothing quite as beautiful as Wanda's smile. Right now, she was radiant, her grin wide and enthusiastic, alighting his soul. "I just... I can't even find the words..." he breathed, his eyes wide with wonderment. "I love you, Wanda. So much. You and our baby, I love you both, with everything I have." He laughed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing her firmly. The feeling of her smile against his lips as they met was beautiful, his heart fluttering with uncontrollable giddiness. On a whim he pulled her into his arms, spinning the two of them in a joyous fit of laughter, his smile wide and his heart gleeful; it felt as though it would dance right out of his chest.

"And I too love you, with everything I have. You and our child. Our own little miracle."


	2. How Far We Can Go.

Pietro came to realize within the span of Wanda's pregnancy just how anxious he could get. His mind was constantly on her, particularly during the first month when she insisted she could still fight, and would demand to come along on all of the missions.

As Wanda's pregnancy progressed it became evident they would have to break from the Avengers for a little while, at least until their child was old enough to have the occasional babysitter. They both agreed they wanted to be present in their children's lives, and would limit missions to a minimum, deciding it would be best to only participate in the most vital of skirmishes. They wanted to give their child the childhood they could never have: an education, a warm home and parents who were active in his or her life, and risking themselves would possibly jeopardize that. The rest of the team was fairly sad to see them go, but they had promised to come back now and again, particularly after their child's first birthday.

Pietro was beyond ecstatic when Wanda began to show, and would gladly flit about the house to complete all of the chores so she could rest. She would have cravings for the strangest foods at inappropriate hours, and would wake him up for some company. Pietro was simply glad to be by her side, regardless of the early hour, and would tuck her into his side, his palm gently resting above the swell of her abdomen.

"What do you think we should name our child?" Wanda had asked one night, cocking her head slightly.

Thoughtfully, Pietro chewed his lip. "I don't know. That's a very good question. Boy or girl?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"Either. I know we have time, but most parents have difficulty choosing a name. Might as well get started now." she sighed happily, relaxing into his arms, her palms coming to rest beside his, just above the bump in her belly.

"What sorts of names were you thinking? Elegant? Cute? Unique?" he listed, nuzzling himself into her neck.

"I don't know... I suppose this is harder than I thought. I want something meaningful." she mumbled, narrowing her eyes as she searched her mind.

The two of them tossed around a few names, none of them quite feeling right, until Pietro suggested "Why don't we name the baby after our parents? Django for a boy, and Mayra for a girl."

Wanda's eyes sparkled at the notion, a soft, almost wistful smile gracing her lips. Slowly, she leaned in to press a quick kiss to his mouth. "That's a wonderful idea, my love." She shot him a playful wink. "I was actually about to suggest that myself."

Pietro gave a low chuckle, kissing her brow. "You and I, we're so alike. So it's agreed then. Our baby will be named after our parents."

As time passed, Wanda continued to show, and Pietro couldn't have been more pleased. Seeing their child grow was a blessing, one he would never take for granted. Waking up beside Wanda each day, seeing the development of their baby day after day... It always took his breath away. Wanda was still radiant. No matter how much she complained about how she looked, she was always stunning to him.

Eventually the day had come, Pietro's heart stuttering when Wanda slowly stumbled into the kitchen, where he had been preparing lunch, announcing that her water had broke.

Pietro immediately flew into a panic. "What do we do? Oh my God!" he yelped, springing to her side.

"Relax, darling. Get me to the car and drive me to the hospital." Wanda instructed, ever the calm one. Slowly, he guided her out of their home, helping her settle into the vehicle before speeding off as fast as the speed limit would allow. His heart was fluttering wildly, his eyes constantly flitting between the road and his sister, who was fairly calm, considering.

"You're okay, right? Have the contractions started? Do you need me to get you anything?" he babbled, running his hand anxiously through his hair as he glared in front of him, furious at all of the other vehicles on the road.

"I'm fine. Relax, Pietro." she grumbled, resting her palms against her swollen abdomen.

He simply couldn't help it. Their first child... His nerves were frayed, his breathing off-kilter as he drove them to the nearest hospital, immediately racing out of the car to her side, carefully guiding her to the waiting room.

Wanda was admitted, and Pietro demanded to remain by her side the entire time. He didn't know how long they were there, he refused to look at a clock, all he knew was that eventually, when the sound of a baby's cry filled the room, Pietro swore he felt his heart stop. He released the breath he didn't notice he had been holding, his palm squeezing Wanda's hand, the skin feverishly warm to the touch. Wanda was exhausted, and Pietro gently brushed back the sweat matted hair from her face. "You did it, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you."

They welcomed their beautiful baby girl with open arms and tears of joy. To Pietro, she was one of the most beautiful sights he's ever beheld. She was red, her skin was wrinkled and she was squalling loudly, but she was theirs, and entirely perfect.

"Our little daughter, our little Mayra. Mommy loves you." Wanda cooed, bringing the child to her breast. "She's got your hair." she pointed out, gesturing to the small patch of silver hair on their daughter's head.

"That she does. I'm proud of you, Wanda. You're amazing, simply amazing. I love you, so much. You and our little miracle." he whispered, gently kissing her temple.

It had been late by the time Wanda was permitted to leave, and Pietro's eyes would once again flit between the road and his family, not out of anxiety, but out of sheer disbelief that he had been blessed with such a family. Mayra had fallen asleep on their way home, resting securely in the arms of her mother, drawing a smile to his face.

When they arrived back home, they gently placed their daughter into her crib, silently observing her for a few moments. There was a certain sense of awe in Pietro's heart, one he simply couldn't ignore. To him, this would be the best part of being a parent: to look at his children, and feel an overwhelming sense of hope and gratitude. She had such a bright future to look forward to, so many endless possibilities. Wanda too, seemed to share that awe, evidenced by the gleam in her bright green eyes as she silently observed Mayra, a few tears of sheer joy spilling down her cheeks.

"I just... I can't believe it. She's real, and she's perfect... Our little daughter, our own little angel." she breathed as they exited the room, retiring to their bedroom to rest after the exhausting day.

"Neither can I, my darling sister. A child of our own. Our perfect, beautiful, healthy daughter... I'm just... I'm overwhelmed by it all. I love you, Wanda. Thank you, for everything." he whispered, kissing her gently.

Wanda immediately fell asleep, thoroughly exhausted. Pietro, on the other hand, kept his eyes fixed on her. There was a heavy thrumming in his heart, telling him how joyful he was, how alive he felt at this moment. And to think they had almost denied themselves children in order to hide their relationship from the public... That would have been the gravest mistake they would have ever made.

Eventually, Pietro managed to fall asleep as well, a gentle smile on his lips and an engulfing sense of delight in his heart.

The soft squall of their daughter awoke them, and Pietro immediately sprung to his feet, racing to his daughter's side. "It's okay, May, daddy is here... Shh... Daddy is here, daddy loves you." he whispered, rocking her soothingly as he walked her back into their bedroom.

Wanda sat up, extending her arms towards him so she could hold Mayra and brought the infant to her breast. In the low light, Wanda's eyes seemed to sparkle with love and devotion, and she tenderly ran a finger over their daughter's downy silver hair. "I don't think I'll ever be able to look at her without this same sense of awe. Everyday for the rest of our lives, I feel I will look at her, and feel this amazing wash of joy in my soul. She's our miracle, our perfect daughter..."

"She's perfect, Wanda. Just like her mother. I too will always see her and have the same sense of amazement as when she first arrived in our lives." he mumbled, leaning in to softly kiss Wanda's ear before kissing the corner of her mouth. The feel of her mouth quirking into a smile against his lips drew a smile of his own.

Eventually, Mayra fell asleep, her bright green eyes closing as Wanda slowly rocked her, humming a little Sokovian lullaby. Once they were certain their daughter was asleep they moved slowly back to her room, gently resting her back into her crib.

"I've never been happier, my love. Our own family." Wanda breathed, her palms coming to rest against Pietro's strong chest, her head slumping against his shoulder.

Slowly, he let his fingers travel over her hand, giving it a loving caress. "This is only the first day. We have a whole lifetime of joy to look forward to. And I can't wait. A life time of you, my sweet sister, and our little angel. There's nothing more I could have asked for." Pietro moved in to sweetly kiss her, his right hand coming to tangle in her curls as his left cradled her face.

Wanda simply smiled, emitting a long sigh of contentment. "I will always love you, Pietro. You and our daughter. Always."

A soft grin was her response, and a quick kiss to her brow. "And I you, my sweet Wanda. Wherever the two of you are is my home. I promise you to protect the both of you, no matter the cost."

Wanda giggled, kissing his knuckles. "I know you will, my beloved. And I swear to you the same. I will always defend my family; you and Mayra mean everything to me." With a yawn she leaned into his arms, giving him a brief embrace. "I'm going back to bed. You coming?"

"Just a moment." Pietro replied, returning the embrace. He watched her retreating form before turning back to the crib, looking over their child, so sweet and innocent. His heart was swelling with joy, a gentle smile crossing his lips. "Sleep well, Mayra. Daddy and mommy love you, so much. We always will." he whispered, slowly withdrawing from the room. Today was only the beginning of the many things she would do, the great impact she would have on their family. For that, he couldn't have been more proud.


End file.
